thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дочь Зла: Лазурный пролог
The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue — четвертая лайт-новелла в серии The Daughter of Evil, выпущенная 23 марта 2012 года. Этот роман был написан Akuno-P, а иллюстрирован Yuurin и Ichika. Роман завершается событиями предыдущих частей, происходящих через пять лет после The Daughter of Evil, и охватывает события Handbeat Clocktower. The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue悪ノ娘 青のプレファッチオ is the fourth The Daughter of Evil light novel, released on March 23, 2012. The novel was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Yuurin and Ichika. It concludes the events of the previous installments, taking place five years after The Daughter of Evil, and covers the events of Handbeat Clocktower. Сюжет Ожидая возвращения жены и дочери, Галлериан Марлон заканчивает чтение книги “Daughter of Evil”, которую получил от таинственного драматурга по имени Ма. Галлериан говорит Ма, что история, которую он помнит, а она произошла 473 года назад, несколько отличается от той, что дала ему Ма. Однако та настаивает на том, что книга правдива. Галлериан обнаруживает, что после того, как Люцифения стала независимой, его предок, Кайл Марлон, уступил трон одному из его братьев. Эллука и Гумилия были вовлечены в инцидент с Леми Ripper, присоединившейся к Джулии Абелард и криминальной организации, известной как Père Noël. Жермен и Шартетт Ланглей путешествовали по Востоку, и Галлериан подозревал, что Жермен может быть как-то связана с Джулией. Галлериан спрашивает Ма, почему И.Р. собирала сосуды грехов. Ма только отвечает, что если собрать их все, то желания сбудутся. Разбогатев, Галлериан уже не находил им применения. Ма уходит, пока Галлериан спит. Затем слуга будит его и сообщает, что жена Галлериана и его дочь были убиты гигантским осьминогом. Note: Improved Summary Pending until full translations are acquired. 473 years later, while waiting for his wife and daughter to return home, Gallerian Marlon has just finished reading a book called "Daughter of Evil", given by the mysterious playwright named Ma. Gallerian tells Ma that the whole story that he remembers is quite dramatically different than the one Ma given him, although Ma insisted that the book was telling the truth. Gallerian then reveals that after Lucifenia gained its independence, his ancestor, Kyle Marlon, has ceded his throne to one of his brothers. Elluka and Gumillia were involved in an incident with "Lemy the Ripper", affiliated with Julia Abelard and the criminal organization known as Pere Noël. Germaine and Chartette Langley traveled eastward and Gallerian suspects that Germaine may be connected to Julia somehow. Gallerian asks Ma why Abyss I.R. is collecting the vessels of sin. Ma merely replies that if all of them were collected, a wish will come true. Seeing that he is wealthy already, Gallerian had no use for them. Ma then leaves and while Gallerian was taking a nap, one of his servants informs him that his wife and daughter were killed by a giant octopus while crossing the sea.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Final Chapter Персонажи *Юкина Фризис *Кайл Марлон *Ней Футапи *Прим Марлон *Аркатуар Марлон *Гумиллия *Жермен Авадониа *Кил Фризис *Микина Фризис *Абисс I.R. *Сони Элфен *Эллука Клокворкер *Клариса *Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш *Аллен Авадониа *Галлериан Марлон *Ма *Yukina Freezis *Kyle Marlon *Ney Futapie *Prim Marlon *Arkatoir Marlon *Gumillia *Germaine Avadonia *Keel Freezis *Mikina Freezis *Abyss I.R. *Thorny Elphen *Elluka Clockworker *Clarith *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Allen Avadonia *Gallerian Marlon *Ma Интересные факты * В переводе с латинского слово “praefatio” означает «пролог»: вступление к основной истории. * При написании этого романа Mothy был окрылен, особенно во время работы над второй части; во время интервью он объяснил это тем, что Акуно больше всего нравится описывать «плохих парней». The Heavenly Yard-January 17, 2013-http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-299.html#cm - 特に後半部分はノリノリで書いていた記憶があります。 やはり悪人を書いている時が一番楽しいです。 * Это единственная лайт-новелла, которая содержит персонажей не из эпохи оригинальной истории. Conceptualization and Origin *The word praefatio is Latin, meaning "preface" or "prologue", an introduction to the main story or event. Curiosities *While writing the novel, mothy was elated, particularly when writing the second portion; in an interview, he explains that is because he has the most fun writing the "bad guys". *This is the only light novel in The Daughter of Evil series to feature characters not from the main story's era. Галерея Обложки= PraefacioBackCover.png|Задняя обложка лайт-новеллы |-| Иллюстрации= 029.jpg|Жармен использует своё новый мечь, взамен того что Кайл сломал Freesisfamily.jpg|Юкина воссоединяется со своей семьёй после путешествия Keel_portrait.jpg|Киль поясняет кто изображён на портрете Кайла 108uyt.jpg|Абисс I.R. пользуется телом Эллуки, как своим собственным Tumblr m5ay11SVt11r8vky4o1 500.jpg|Покрытая кровью, Нэй смеётся после того, как заколола свою мать 221.jpg|Нэй прощается с Кайлом и Демон Чревоугодия уводит её 20120805211428c85.jpg|Юкина застала призрака Аллена рядом с Жермен Akuno 008.jpg|Галлериан Марлон закончил читать книгу Юкины "Дочь Зла" 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Нэй-маньяк в новелле Akuno 009.jpg|Молодые Анна и При в новелле 533313 375162179172049 100000348102129 1198980 2108296293 n.jpg|Кайл так нарисовал молодую Нэй Akuno 002.jpg|Молодые Аллен и Жермен под присмотром Леонарда 543258 392076500814974 859480472 n.jpg|Рин и Юкина встречаются подле портретов главных персонажей в новелле AbyssIRElluka.jpg|Абисс I.R. в теле Эллуки с сосудами грехов KyleNeyYukinaChartetteGermaineLiliane.jpg|Кайл, Нэй, Жермен, Рилиан и Шартетта, когда Юкина раскрывает правду Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Рин, Клариса и Юкина на пикнике ClarithYukinaIchika.png|Клариса и Юкина в авторском комментарии KyleGermaineartist.png|Кайл с Жермен в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist.png|Улыбающиеся Рилиан в авторском комментарии Ellukaartist.png|Эллука в авторском комментарии RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Рин, Нэй, Аллен, Леонард и Жермен в авторском комментарии RinClarithEllukaGumillia.png|Рин, Кларисса, Эллука и Гумилия в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist6.png|Рилиан в авторском комментарии EllukaGumillia.png|Эллука и Гумилия в авторском комментарии LeonhartPraefatio.png|Леонард в авторском комментарии Michaela&ClarithPrafazioGallery.jpg|Микаэла и Клариса в авторском комментарии RilianeAllenNeyChartette.png|Рилиан, Аллен, Нэй и Шартетта в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist2.png|Карикатура Рилиан в авторском комментарии GumilliaPrefazioGallery.jpg|Гумилия в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist5.png|Рилиан в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist4.png|Погрустневшая Рилиан в авторском комментарии Rilianeartist3.png|Описание Рилиан в авторском комментарии |-| Прочее= DoEPoBady.png|Реклама для новеллы Примечания Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Книги Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Дочь зла